yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kaynak
:1 Yeraltı suyunun yer yüzüne çıktığı yer :2 Bir şeyin ilk çıkış, başlangıç yeri :3 Bir yazılı eseri hazırlarken kullanılan veya alıntılar yapılan kitap, makale, dergi v.b. yayınlar :4 İki parçanın ısı aracılığıyla birleştiği yer ve bu birleştirme işlemi :5 Bir haberin alındığı yer (kişi) :6 Bir enerjinin çıkış, oluşum yeri :7 Bir şeyden bol miktarda bulunan yer :8 Kuyruğa girmiş insanların arasına farkettirmeden veya hile ile girme. :1 kayna - kaynamak :1 göze, pınar, bulak, eşme, kaynarca, memba :2 menşe :3 mehaz :7 kân :1 "''Kaynak suyu, maden suyu gibi değişmez içeriğe sahip değildir." :2 "''Dua mutluluk '''kaynağıdır'." :3 "''Bu eserler günümüzde tarih, edebiyat, sanat ve kültür araştırmalarında '''kaynak' eser olarak kullanılmaktadırlar." :4 "''Genellikle çalışma parçalarının '''kaynak' yapılacak kısmı eritilir ve bu kısma dolgu malzemesi eklenir." :5 "''Gazeteci haber '''kaynağını', ancak kaynağı izin verdiği taktirde açıklayabilir." :6 "''Güneş doğal ışık '''kaynağıdır'." : kaynağını almak, kaynak yapmak : kaynak dağılımı, kaynakhane, kaynak kişi, kaynak tahsisi, kaynak makinesi, kaynak suyu, buzul kaynağı, elektrik kaynağı, gelir kaynağı, güç kaynağı, haber kaynağı, ilham kaynağı, yer altı kaynakları * : 2 * : 1 ; 2 * : 2 , , * : 2 , * : 1 * : 2 , * : 2 * : 1 , , , , ; 2 , * : 1 ; 2 , , , , * : 1 ; 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 1 ; 2 * : 1 , ; 2 , , * : 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 1 , ; 2 * : 1 ; 2 , * : 1 , , ; 2 , , * : 2 * : 1 , ; 2 , , * : 1 ; 2 * : 1 ; 2 * : 1 ; 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 2 , * : 2 * : 2 * : 1 ; 2 , , , , , , * : 2 * : 2 * : 1 ; 2 * : 2 * : 2 * : 2 , , * : 2 * : * : * : * : * : :1 Kaynamış, yerden kaynayup çıkan su, punar * de:kaynak el:kaynak en:kaynak fa:kaynak fi:kaynak io:kaynak ko:kaynak ku:kaynak ru:kaynak '''Wikisource' is an online library of free content textual sources, operated by the Wikimedia Foundation. ((Infobox Web Sitesi | isim = VikiKaynak | Alexa = 5.126 Alexa rank | favikon = | logo = 100px logo.svg | güncel VikiKaynak logosu | ekran = 250px | VikiKaynak dilli portal ana sayfasının Detay. | başlık = Screenshot wikisource.org ana sayfa | url = http://www.wikisource.org/ | ticari = Hayır | türü = Kütüphane [[kaynak metin]] tarafından s | kaydı Opsiyonel = | sahibi = Wikimedia Vakfı | yazar = Kullanıcı oluşturuldu | denize indirmek tarih = 24 Kasım 2003 | mevcut durumu = | gelir = | sloganı = Free Library))'' 'VikiKaynak''' bir online kütüphane biridir [ logo] yazılı kaynaklarla, işletilen [Wikimedia Vakfı]. Its aims are to harbour all forms of free text, in many languages. Kendi amaçları, birçok dilde serbest metin her türlü liman üzeresiniz. It also provides translation efforts to this end. Library contents Wikisource collects and stores in digital format previously published texts; including novels, non-fiction works, letters, speeches, constitutional and historical documents, laws and a range of other documents. Ayrıca bu amaçla çeviri çabaları sağlar. Kütüphane içeriğini VikiKaynak toplar ve dijital formatta mağaza daha önce yayınlanan metinler; romanlar, sigara dahil olmak üzere-kurgu eserler, mektuplar, konuşmalar, anayasal ve tarihsel belgeler, yasalar ve diğer belgeler bir dizi . All texts collected are either free of copyright or released under the Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License. Bütün metinler toplanan ya telif hakkı serbest veya Creative Commons Attribution altında / Share-Alike License. Texts in all languages are welcome, as are translations. Wikisource does not host "vanity press" books or documents produced by its contributors. Early history Wikisource had an eventful early history (2003-2005) that included several changes of name and location (URL), and the move to language subdomains in 2005. The project was originally called Project Sourceberg during its planning stages (a play on words for Project Gutenberg). Tüm dillerde Metinler are welcome, as. VikiKaynak "host etmemektedir çeviriler makyaj basın" kitap veya belgeler katkıda bulunanlar tarafından üretilmiştir. Erken tarih ((Veya | tarih = Ağustos 2009)) VikiKaynak bir vardı Bu ismi ve yeri (URL) birkaç değişiklik ve 2005 yılında dil alt etki alanları için hareket dahil erken tarihinin (2003-2005) olaylı. projenin ilk denilen Proje Sourceberg planlama aşamasında sırasında ( bir oynat [Project Gutenberg]). It then began its activity at a mistaken location, when source texts were placed at ps.wikipedia.org. Daha sonra yanlış bir yer, zaman kaynak metinleri de yerleştirildi faaliyete başladı [tr: | ps.wikipedia.org]. The contributors understood "PS" to mean either "primary sources" or Project Sourceberg, and they erroneously took over the subdomain of the Pashto language's Wikipedia. Project Sourceberg started officially when it received its own temporary URL on November 24, 2003 (http://sources.wikipedia.org); all texts and discussions were moved there from ps.wikipedia.org. Katılımcılar anlaşılan "PS" ya demek için "birincil kaynakları" veya Proje Sourceberg , ve yanlışlıkla Peştuca ' Vikipedi . External links Wikisource: * English Wikisource * Multilingual portal About Wikisource: * Danny Wool on Wikisource (Wikimedia Foundation article). * A personal perspective on the history of Wikisource by Angela Beesley * Early discussions and plans for the project (Meta) af:Wikisource als:Wikisource ar:ويكي مصدر an:Wikisource az:VikiMənbə bn:উইকিসোর্স be-x-old:Вікікрыніца br:Wikimammenn bg:Уикиизточник ca:Viquitexts cv:Викивулавăш cs:Wikizdroje cy:Wicitestun da:Wikisource de:Wikisource el:Βικιθήκη es:Wikisource eo:Vikifontaro fa:ویکینبشته fr:Wikisource gan:維基文庫 gu:વિકિસોર્સ ko:위키문헌 hy:Վիքիդարան hr:Wikizvor ig:Wikisource id:Wikisource is:Wikiheimild it:Wikisource he:ויקיטקסט jv:Wikisource ka:ვიკიწყარო la:Vicifons lt:Vikišaltiniai hu:Wikiforrás ml:വിക്കിസോഴ്സ് mt:Wikisors arz:ويكى مصدر ms:Wikisource cdo:Wiki Dù-cṳ̆-guāng nl:Wikisource ja:ウィキソース no:Wikisource pl:Wikiźródła pt:Wikisource ro:Wikisursă ru:Викитека sq:Wikisource simple:Wikisource sk:Wikizdroj sl:Wikivir sr:Викизворник sh:Wikizvor fi:Wikiaineisto sv:Wikisource th:วิกิซอร์ซ tr:Vikikaynak uk:Вікіджерела vi:Wikisource yi:וויקיביבליאטעק zh-yue:維基文庫 zh:维基文库 gibi http://wikipedia.org/ Vikipedi portal VikiKaynak sloganı projenin en büyük on dilde logosu çevresinde görünür. Tıkladığınızda portal merkezi resimleri merkezi ve "VikiKaynak at" başlığı içinde (buzdağı logosu Sayfanın üst) bir' liste 'VikiKaynak''için''ve''Serbest''Kütüphane 60 dilde. sonraki kilometre taşları 27 Kasım 2005, İngilizce VikiKaynak varlığının üçüncü ayında, zaten daha metinler, Nisan'da Tüm proje yaptı tutarak 20.000 metin birimleri geçti (önce dil alt etki alanları için hareket). 14 Şubat 2008 tarihinde, İngilizce VikiKaynak 100.000 metin birimleri geçti. VikiKaynak: VikiKaynak: manastır yazıhanesi # 100K Özel projeler '' 'İngilizce:' * 1911 Britannica Ansiklopedisi*'' Easton's Bible Dictionary*'' Yeni Student's Referans İş(taranmış metinler redaksiyon) * 'Açıklamalı Kitaplar:' ** Dr Jekyll ve Bay Hyde** bir Eşek ile Cevennes içinde Seyahatler ' ' Almanca:'' 'Tüm Projeler taranmış metinlerle. *'' Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie*'' Biographisches Lexikon des Kaiserthums Oesterreich*'' Rechenbuch des Andreas Reinhards: de: Zimmerische Chronik *[| Zimmerische Chronikda * [Kategori bak : VikiKaynak]] **[şablonları Kategori: VikiKaynak link şablonları] Referanslar ((yok dipnotlar | tarih = Ağustos 2009)) ((reflist)) Dış bağlantılar ((commons)) 'VikiKaynak: * İngilizce VikiKaynak * Dilde portal'' 'VikiKaynak Hakkında :'' '* Danny Yün VikiKaynak Doğum ( Wikimedia Vakfı madde). * tarihine kişisel bir bakış açısı ve VikiKaynak [[Angela Beesley * m: Talk: VikiKaynak # Tarihsel tartışma tarafından | Erken tartışmalar ve proje]] (Meta) ((Wikimedia Foundation)) Kategori: İnternet özelliklerini kurulan planları 2003 Kaynak, Wiki Kategori: Wikis Kategori: Toplama-dijital kütüphaneler tabanlı Category:Internet properties established in 2003 Source, Wiki Category:Wikis Category:Aggregation-based digital libraries